


(NR) Enforcer! Ginoza Nobuchika X Enforcer!Reader

by YandereFaithfull



Series: 18+ [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Love, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull





	(NR) Enforcer! Ginoza Nobuchika X Enforcer!Reader

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Your point of view~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

  
It was time to roll out. A high crime coefficient was picked up by the scanners and we were to deal with it. The van which we enforcers were seated in started to move, driving towards our destination.   
  
I stare in front of me, looking down at the trucks floor. On my right sat Ginoza and my left was Karin. I sigh and look at the other three in front of me. I was new but it was already my tenth time out on the field. The inside of the truck was silent until we arrived.   
  
The truck comes to a stop and the back opens with a sound like when you open a can of coke. Ginoza stands up and walks out, I follow after him with Karin behind me and the other two. I follow Ginoza to Akane, as we stand around her. Mika looked us over again like always and seeming to scoff at seeing me. For some odd reason she never did like me but I never knew why. Maybe I had done something to her, maybe she just plainly didn't like me. But all I know is that she hated me for being below her. It wasn't my fault I was given this option or be locked in a cell for the rest of my life. Not everyone can control what the Sibyl labels them as.   
  
Ginoza looks calmly over at them with his grey steel eyes.

"We have a high crime coefficient alert. The street scanners tracked him as he ran off into this building block." My mind wanders, this sounded exactly like my first time on the field. I look around at the people I'm working with. Eyes stalling on my boyfriend Ginoza. His black hair tied back was slightly messy, his silver eyes were sharp and cold as he took in the information Akane was saying. Even his clothing fitted him well.   
  
They all lift their wrists up looking at the small screen to see who our target was. Of course I wasn't paying attention but all I basically had to do was follow the detonators. It was a sad way of life if normal people actual thought of it, chained to something that is ultimately trapping them.   
  
We all lived by the system, telling us the best way to be happy and how we could live a fulfilled life. Does anyone really think that we are having a life? "Let's move out!" Akane orders.   
  
"(Y/n) follow behind me." Ginoza states, running after Akane as the others go to run around the building.   
  
I could almost sigh in relief at being on Ginoza team. I start to laugh at the mere thought before Ginoza gives me a small glare as we follow in after Akane. I roll my eyes and direct the denominator around me, seeing if anyone was there. A voice comes from Akane's earpiece, "Shepard 2 to Shepard 1, we found the criminal, what do you want us to do now?"   
  
"Send us your location and we'll trap him before shooting him. Stay out of sight." Akane orders, her tone different than when we are back at the office. She changes directions and runs to the left of the t-junction, heading towards the other group. Ginoza and I just stayed by her side, our denominators pointing down every ally in case another latent criminal was there.   
  
"Keep it up (y/n), your doing a great job so far." Ginoza praises as we finally reach the other group, we crouch behind some random items, Akane behind two barrels, Ginoza behind a pile of steel beams and myself behind the corner of the wall.   
  
"Shepard 1 to Shepard 2," Akane states in a whispered tone to her bracelet, "We are in position."   
  
I move up to Ginoza hiding behind the beams for a better sighting. "We have a hostage situation, we'll end up shooting both of them." Ginoza mutters looking a head of him where in the distance the shaking figure of a man can be seen with a more crouched figure on the floor.   
  
"Mmm." I hum, thinking about the different ways we can take it. "We can't afford any rash decisions or the hostage will be put at risk."   
  
Akane stayed behind us listening as we conversed the different tactics, repeating our ideas to the other team. "Shepard 2 to Hound 6." I almost jumped at the sudden interest the new inspector was taking in me. "I need you to silently get behind the criminal and shoot, making sure to leave the hostage alone unless the denominator says so." It was ordered of me.   
  
I tch, this was a bad idea. If I as much as reveal myself away from here than we all are revealed meaning he knows our positions. "Yes ma'am." I say, ending my end of the call, "Akane, Gino, is it a good idea?" I ask, wanting to confirm my suspicions.   
  
"They can't shoot from where they are, either they have been revealed or their in an awkward spot." Akane states, thinking through as well, "Do it."   
  
I narrow my eyes, this guy was dangerous, his crime coefficient was crazy high and I was being sent in alone. "Stay safe, I'll cover you." Ginoza whispers, patting my back. I just nod my head, trying to ignore the heat rising to my face. I was acting very unprofessional for something I'm just about to do.   
  
I sneak along the wall, pointing my denominator at him, waiting for him to be within range. "Crime coefficient 326, weapon recalculating, lethal denominator being used." Damn, I really hated using lethal denominator, I was fine shooting but I had a weak stomach when it came to seeing them explode like that.   
  
"Aim carefully and pull the trigger." The robotic voice of the system spoke. I take a shaky breath, his guy was insane, nothing was going to help him on. I squeeze the trigger and let it shoot the guy, the deadly energy used running from his middle back upwards, expanding the skin and muscles outwards until they exploded, covering the hostage and the walls with pieces of himself. His lover half sunk to the floor as the hostage cry's out.   
  
A young boy. A young boy had been taken hostage, I really hope his coefficient wasn't too high, nor his hue clouded. I hear the footsteps of Ginoza and Akane running up behind me but before they can reach me I sprint forwards to the young boy, his cries reminding me so much like my younger brother's.   
  
I read the small figure curled upon the ground covered in blood and kneel. I look forward and just see the other team up higher, no wonder they sent one of us in cause the angle was too much. I shrug my jacket off and take the handkerchief I always have on me out of one of the pockets. I lean over the boy and start to wipe his face clean of blood not bothering to check his crime coefficient.   
  
"Hey shhh. Little one." I mutter, dropping the handkerchief behind me, "Your safe now." The rest of him was bloody and his (h/c) hair was mattered. The boy whimpers so I wrap him in my jacket and cradle him on my lap, rocking back and forth to calm him. "You're alright. You're safe." I mutter over and over as Ginoza comes to stand in front of me, pointing the denominator at the kid.   
  
"Rui (l/n), crime coefficient 156, paralyzer denominator will be use." The system speaks, sending shocks through my body.   
  
"Rui oh Rui." I mutter, "Don't worry, big sister will look after you, nothing will hurt you again." I glare up at Ginoza hoping he doesn't squeeze the trigger.   
  
"Aim carefully and shoot the target." I quickly turn my back to Ginoza, "(y/n) (l/n), willing enforcer, paralyzer denominator will be used."   
  
"(Y/n), I know how much this hurts but we have to do it." Ginoza states, keeping the denominator trained on me. "Your crime coefficient is climbing higher than it's been in the past, you've broken into the 300's"   
  
"Yours did as well when you saw your father murdered, it makes sense for mine to as well!" I shout, stress and worry building up inside me. Rui started crying again so I rocked back and forth making shushing noises to quieten him down. "He's only seven for god's sake. He can't do no harm."   
  
"That doesn't matter." It was Mika this time, her voice cold and harsh as if she had no heart.   
  
"He's stressed and tired okay, see check again." I growl as I turn around part way, allowing the denominator to catch a hold of his coefficient.   
  
"Crime coefficient 150, paralyzer denominator will be used." The system states, making Ginoza narrow his eyes and tighten his fingers over the trigger.   


I growl lowly, “You pull that trigger and I will never forgive you.”

"I see you two have something's to sort out." Akane finally speaks up, deciding to reach the two of us. "Now (yln)." She addresses me, “We have to use the denominator on him.”

I stand up, clutching him against me, “No. He's my brother. I'll take the fall for him. Leave him alone!”

Akane sighs, “(y/n), you will be punished for doing this.”

“Like I care.” I shot back, “I've been locked up my whole life, no way am I allowing my brother to have that same treatment.”

“Very well then.” Akane thins her lips, “Let's go.”   
  
I carry Rui, unable to let go of him. I lean my check against his bloody hair and hum quietly, not just for wanting him to relax and go to sleep but also for myself to calm down. “I have to return him.”

“I'm sorry (y/n) but I can't let you go to your family. They have to come to the department to collect him.” Akane apologizes from the front.

"(Y/n) I want to come with you and see your family." Ginoza suddenly speaks up as we walk back.   
  
Akane, speaking with the other team over call ignores out conversation completely. "I'll let you return him personally.”   
  
“Thank you Akane for letting me return him to my family." I thank.   
  
Akane just nods as we walk forwards in comfortable silence. We regroup with the others and Akane tells them what we're going to do before the three if us piling into her car. This was easier for us as we had to go to the lobby while the others went underground. Rui fell asleep by the time we got onto the road and so I took this as a chance to ask Ginoza a question that was on my kind, "Why did you want to come?"   
  
"I cannot reveal that just yet, you'll have to wait and see til we get there."   
  
I scoff, "Well it's going to have to wait until I get Rui cleaned up." I state, focusing on my little brother sleeping.   
  
Ginoza mutter something under his breath but I pay no heed, focusing on cleaning Rui up as best as I can. I could hear Akane in the background on the phone contacting the department and my parents..   
  
The car slows to a stop, "(y/n) we're here." Akane says, opening the car door and exiting.   
  
"Here let me carry him.' Ginoza offers, standing by the open car door. I look up from Rui and at Ginoza who patiently waited for my answer. Sighing I hand Rui over, exiting the car after Rui.

“Your parents will be here in 10 mintues.” Akane informs me as she leads us inside, her car locking and cleaning itself automatically. The lobby was the same as usual, some couches, a desk with workers and the elevator. We sit on the couch, Rui being laid down with his head on my lap and myself leaning against Gino, Akane sat across from us. “(Y/n), I fear you may be returned back behind bars.”

I furrow my eyebrows, confused as to why. “Is this because of Rui?” Akane just nods, “But it would depend on the system right?”

This time Akane shakes her head. “This is your last time on the job. After this you'll be returned because you are a threat to the system.”

“And all because I wouldn't let Rui get shot.” I sigh, it wasn't like I didn't expect this. After all, I was dangerous from the beginning. “Well, it was nice working with you Akane, and you too Gino.”

Gino didn't say anything from beside me beside putting an arm around my shoulders and bringing me in closer. Akane just hums, “It should only be for a short while, I'll see if I can get you a short time as you're a valuable asset on a case.”

I smile at her. “Thank you.”   
  
"(y/n)!" The familiar voice of my parents reach my ears. Turning around I greet their tear stained faces.   
  
"Mum. Dad." I stand and walk over to them, Akane trailing behind with Ginoza. "How are you?"   
  
"Rui's missing, he was taken when he was walking home!" My mum exclaims, clinging onto my arm, "You have to find him."   
  
"Mrs (l/N)," Akane speaks up, bowing besides me.   
  
My parents bow in return before she next speaks, "Are you the inspector our daughter speaks of?"   
  
Akane smiles at me so I look to the ground, not willing to agree nor confess that I had been telling my parents everything. Akane just laughs and smiles, "You have no need to worry, (y/n) found him already." Ginoza stands beside me holding Rui in his arms gently.   
  
"Here you are, he's safe and sound asleep." Ginoza steps over to my dad and hands him over."   
  
"Oh Rui..." My mum sighs, stroking his hair out of his face.   
  
“Thank you, but how did you know?” Dad asks as we all take a seat, "We would also like to get to know the people working with our daughter."   
  
Akane smiles gently, "It was (y/n)'s instincts really, before nay of the detonators knew she did."

Mum smiles her knowing smile, “That was always (y/n)'s thing, being able to know who someone was after meeting them.”

Akane nods, after seeing me in the field she knew it was true. After all, too much passion puts you under lock and key.   
  
"Your family is nice." Ginoza mutters, lost deep in thought, "I'm glad a nice family brought you up."   
  
I chuckle and lay a hand on his shoulder, "My family is yours if you need somewhere to come to." I say, even though I know full well we can't leave the MWPSD without an inspector.   
  
Ginoza sends me a weak smile before looking at my smiling parents talking happily with Akane., "Okay, and also when we get back meet me in my room."   
  
"Okay." I say with a smiling, hoping that it's to say what I hope.   


I can hear my mum doting over Akane, most likely hoping to make a good impression.   
  
"Okay mum, dad." I say, focusing my attention on the two who brought me into the world. I was always happy that they still loved me after everything I had put them through. "These are my co-workers and who I hope I can call friends." I nod my head at each, "Ginoza here has been looking after me and Akane here making sure I don't fall into any trouble."   
  
"So your the man who our daughter has spoken of so fondly, When we talk she never seems to stop talking about you." Mum exclaims, making me blush a bright red.   
  
"Mum!!" I whine, not wanting Ginoza to find out.   
  
"I'm glad she has someone beside her like you to look after her." My dad speaks, seeming okay with Ginoza, "But don't go breaking her heart whatever you do." He threatens.   
  
"I can't think of such a thing, she is a good enforcer, and someone who I want working beside me." He praises, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me against his side.   
  
Akane's bracelet starts to ring, signalling that someone's calling, "Excuse me for a moment, I need to take this." She stands up and makes her way outside. A comfortable silence fills the room with breaks of idle chatter, "We must be on our way now, thank you for coming to pick up Rui Mr and Mrs (l/n)."   
  
"There's no need to thank us dear, we should be thanking you for keeping our daughter out of trouble." My parents wave of her thanks, being supportive of my choice after the accident happened. "And it's nice to know our daughter other half too, we hope to see you two again sometime with some good news." Mum winks at me and Gino, hinting at something that I didn't want to know.   
  
"Bye mum, bye dad." I hug the two of them goodbye, "Say bye to Rui for me." I wave goodbye to them as I watch them leave, like every time I had seen them.   
  
"Lets head back." Akane says, standing up and ushering us into the elevator. We made our way up, idle chatter filling the elevator as well as chatter about some of the cases we have yet to close. Upon reaching the floor we split, Akane going back to our department office to finish some work while Ginoza went off somewhere else. I was off duty for the mean time and so had some time to spare before Ginoza came off duty.   
  
I wonder up to the restaurant and sit down at one of the tables overlooking the city. It was a beautiful sight but it could be made even better if Ginoza was sitting with me. "What would you like to order?" A waiter asks, suddenly appearing by my side.   
  
"I'll just have (f/d)." You say, hoping to have dinner with him.   
  
The waiter bows before heading back into the kitchen to tell the chief. Moment later he comes out holding a tray with my drink on it. It looked strange. My lone drink on a large tray without anything else. It felt like it was showing what was happening to me right now. "Here you are." The waiter places the drink down on the table before leaving to go back into the kitchen .   
  
"Hello (y/n)," The deep voice of Ginoza floated into my ears.   
  
I turn around in my chair quickly, watching Ginoza take the chair in front of me. The candle in the middle of the table created shadows on his face as he looked back at me. His eyes narrowed as he studies me. He nods his head and smiles gently, his cold exterior disappearing once it's only the two of us. "So you did make it." I mutter, smiling back at him. He finished earlier then he said he would.   
  
He nods his head, "I can wait til you finish your drink though." He suggests, folding his hands in front of him.   
  
I nod my head once as I sip the drink, curious about what he wants to do. I was sorta hoping that it might be that. 'But if it wasn't than would I have take dominance if he didn't want it? Or maybe he did and be was just covering it well? I don't know.' I huff, glaring towards my drink. A dry chuckle leaves Ginoza's lips as I look up, finishing the drink.   
  
"Follow me." He says somewhat coldly, yet still with warmth in his voice. I smile up at him and bound along beside him, wonder what he had planned for the two of us.   
  
As we enter his apartment within the MWPSB, his Siberian husky Dime comes to greet us, his tail wagging friendly as he barks his greeting. Laughing joyfully I sit down, rubbing my hands along Dime, "Hello boy," I coo, hugging the dog. "How have you been boy?"   
  
All I get in return is his barks of joy as I laugh from him licking the side of my cheek.   
  
"Come on Dime, let (y/n) up." Ginoza asks, patting the couch for him to jump on to. "That's a good boy. Now (y/n) follow me to where tea will be served."

|~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Time Skip~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~|

You sat at the table laughing as you and Gino chatted as he cleaned the plates.   
  
He finishes and the draining of water is heard as Ginoza wraps his arms around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head. "So what's so special about today Gino?" I ask, smiling and relaxing into his arms.   
  
"It's our six month anniversary and I want to show you something." He places a chaste kiss to the top of my head before taking my hand and letting me stand up before leading me to his bedroom. "Wait here." He let's go of my hand and enters his bedroom, sitting the door and blocking my view. "Come in." He calls from within the room.   
  
Opening the door I could've dropped dead. The room was dark and lit by several candles. In the dim light I could see a heart shaped bed with red rose petals scattered all over it and on the floor. Laying on the bed like the god he's built like is a shirtless Ginoza. My jaw drops as I scan his shirtless body. Sure I had seen him shirtless plenty of times and sure we had done it a couple of times before, but it was nothing as romantic as this. He seemed to of pulled out all the stops for this one night.   
  
"Wow." I sigh, watching his muscles ripple as he sits up, gesturing me to walk closer. Once I was within arm reach he wraps an arm around my waist and pull me in quickly. Making me fall on top of him as his back hits the bed, our lips connect and an explosion of colours happen. It was heated and lust filled. We gasped for breaths many times during the kiss, not being able to get enough of each other.   
  
He breaks the kiss off, touching our noses together he smiles, "You won't ever forget this night." He mumbles, kissing me again. This time is was calmer. Almost like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Our lips hit gently and run along each other as our tongues prob the other's, tangling and twisting in a dance neither of us understand. It was like the world just fell away all that was there was Gino.   
  
Sighing happily into the kiss I let my fingers trail along his chest and muscles, tapping here and there and rubbing in other places. Opening my eyes I look down at him, breaking the sweetest loving kiss off far too early. I rub a thumb along his cheek bone, gazing into his eyes. I realize just how much I love the man underneath me. My heart swells with love at each gaze, even the simplest touch sends electricity running through my veins.   
  
"I love you Gino." I smile, rubbing our noses together and entangling our fingers and legs.   
  
Ginoza smiles back, laughing a small bit. His attitude was different from his serious work attitude. He was caring and loving and just what any girl wished her boyfriend to be. "And I to you my love." He places a kiss to my jaw line, his fingers leaving mine to play with the hem of my shirt.   
  
Sitting up I take my shirt off, before smashing our lips together, knotting his hair around my fingers. Oh how I truly desired this man. If it was a sin to love a man like this than I would be a proud sinner.   
  
"Ginoza~" I moan, enjoying the kiss with him.   
  
His hands come up my back and snap the back of my bra, pulling it away from my body without breaking the kiss. His next step was my pants, which came off with no effort. Panting I break the kiss, gulping air down like a fish out of water.   
  
His hands trail along my hips and stomach, tracing patterns and making me giggle softly. I get to work on his pant's buckle, taking his belt off and unzipping his pants I drop them to the floor with my clothes. Almost near naked we both attack each others lips again, his hands exploring my body and squishing my breasts and pinching my sides and insides of thighs, wanting every desirable noise he can get out of me. Grinding his pelvis against mine I can feel how hard he had became in this short amount of time.   
  
Breaking off the kiss once again he flips us over, kissing down my jawline and to my collarbones, nipping at the skin just enough to leave a mark that shows others that I'm his. My fingers dig into his shoulders as his lips enclose around one of my nipples. I start to get wet as my need for him grows.   
  
Maybe it was how the room was presented? Maybe how he was acting? Maybe he did something to my food? Whatever caused me to act like this was very strange as I have never acted like this before. I moan as Ginoza's teeth scrape the sensitive skin, causing my back to arch. Fiddling with my underwear he drags the cloth down, his fingers ever so lightly brushing my skin. Leaving hot molten trails along my legs as the underwear is dropped to the ground. Now I was completely naked in front of him.   
  
He pulls away and gazes down at my sweating form beneath him. My thighs rubbing together to receive some of the tension in which my boyfriend had given me. My face flushed red from need. He caresses my cheeks as he just gazes down. Almost like he was awestruck at what he can turn me into.   
  
"Beautiful." Ginoza mutters, kissing my lips as he allows my fingers to get back to work on his pants, his constant grinding into my pelvis and hands was making it hard to concentrate as with each grind I lost my mind. The want was so strong that I just ripped them from his body and chucked them onto the ground, flipping us over once again I take command and sit on his pelvis. Grinding on him as I grew wetter, leaving a wet patch on his boxers from where I sat.   
  
Groaning beneath me he grips a hand on my hip and does a small jerk of his hips. His clothed dick rubbing ever so wonderfully against me. I moan as I grind harder, wanting more of the delightful friction. He pushes my head down with his robotic arm and slams our lips together, the fever inside both of us growing more wild with each moment passed of contact.   
  
We both groan into the kiss, unable to get enough. His fingers knot into my hair as our lips move harshly against each other, almost as if we were trying to devour each other we wanted to be so much closer with so much more contact desirable.   
  
It was getting harder to control ourselves as our bodies burned with lust and love. The kiss is forced apart as I pull his boxers off, wasting no time with clutching the material I grind against his erection. The friction of our skin on skin rubbing selfishly against each other, causing our bodies to shake with desire and strangles moans to leave our throats.   
  
"Be ready to not walk tomorrow." Ginoza pants, our breaths coming out is short broken gasps as out lips connect again. Lust and love clouds our vision as he thrusts once, burying himself to the hilt within me. I arch my back as the feeling of wholeness overcomes me. It was like no pleasure I've ever felt before. It was a pleasure I could only feel with him.   
  
It seemed it had the same reaction on him as he throws his head back to tease a long deep throated groan, far closer to a growl than anything else.   
  
I start grinding, wanting more of the pleasurable feeling, wanting to be pushed over the edge and fall into pleasure's grasp. Ginoza grips both my hips and starts to lift me up and down, meeting me at halfway by thrusting upwards to create a pleasurable feeling in both of our groins.   
  
"Ginoza~" I moan loudly, "Faster please~" I manage to say around the moans.   
  
Flipping us over he starts to thrust harder, not getting enough pleasure as he desired. It was like a pit in our bodies. We wanted, no needed, each other. We needed each other to quench our unquenchable thirst. His thrusts start to grow faster and he grips the bed, his lips colliding into mine in a hot passionate kiss. Our bodies melting and molding to each others as our skin rub. Grunts, groans and moans bounce of the walls with our names being repeated in there too.   
  
The heat was unbearable as I clinged his shoulders, meeting him halfway like he did with myself. I was close. I could feel myself being slingshotted to the edge. Ginoza brings a hand to the front of my body and starts to rub my clit with his finger. It made the feeling even more intense, making me arch my back just as I fall over. The orgasm was the most powerful one I've had since, making me see white as my body is wracked with being over pleasured. I cry out Ginoza's name, only successfully making him thrust harder as our skin hits hard together, rubbing in places as he thrusts for his release. My walls clamp on, making his experience and my own all the more pleasurable. He finds his release not long afterwards, growling my own name as he throws his head back, filling my womb with his seed.   
  
It was warm and dribbled out as he fell forwards, landing on top of me with his head by my neck. Our breathing is harsh and uneven as our chests rise and fall quickly. The acts which had just passed still in our bloodstream. He mumbles unrecognizable words before pulling out. Both of us tired as the adrenaline is slowly diluted with time and out breathing grows backroom normal.   
  
I keep my eyes close and focus on steadying my breathing as well as the man on top of me. I was drifting off to sleep when I'm suddenly picked up. "Room clean." The tired voice of Ginoza speaks, he pressed me against his bare chest as I open my eyes and look up at him. I lean up and press my lips softly against his own. Transferring and communicating how much I truly did love him. He return both my kids and my feelings, if not returning the feelings more. Once the room was clean and we had managed to clean up we fall into bed, cuddling up against each other as we both relax.   
  
As we were half asleep his bracelet started to ring. Grumbling Ginoza answers the call. Akane was calling saying that I needed to go and see the boss for my punishment. "Sorry Akane but (y/n) and I will be off tonight until tomorrow night." He apologizes, hanging up before she could say another word in. Nestling back into his place he pulls me in closer and hugs me. "(Y/n), I love you. Will you stay with me forever?"   
  
You lazily open your eyes and looking into Ginoza's before closing them once again and nuzzling into his bare chest. Still neither of us had clothes on but it no longer mattered anyway and we were both too tired to even bother with the articles of cloth. "Of course I will Gino. No matter what because I love you and I will forever love you." You mutter watching him fall asleep, the thought of your punishment trying to make itself known. Gino wraps his arms and pulls you in closer, the thoughts leaving you as you snuggle and get comfortable again. Falling into a comfortable alongside your lover where you will always be.   
  
~Faithfull   



End file.
